


Davos Seaworth's Special Home For Neglected Children

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Grudge, MMORPGs, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Overprotective Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Just like it says on the tin.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Davos Seaworth & Gendry Waters, Davos Seaworth & Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark & Davos Seaworth, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Shireen Baratheon & Davos Seaworth, Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davos finds three babies in the bushes and adopts the fourth during a court hearing. Now he has to raise the four of them. Not that he is complaining. He intends to be there for them from the beginning to the end.

The court session was today, and Davos Seaworth wasn't looking forward to it. This hearing was supposed to prove that his former employer, Stannis Baratheon, was incapable of taking care of his daughter. Stannis was the only Baratheon brother left, and he was guilty of fratricide and attempted filicide. The remains of his brother, Renly, were found in an abandoned shack, and Davos caught him in the act as he attempted to suffocate his only daughter, Shireen, with a pillow. He claimed that he was convinced to kill his brother and daughter by a woman named Melisandre, but as far as Davos knew, no such person existed.

Davos was hoping to win the custody over Shireen during this session, and was currently on his way to the court.

Then he heard wailing from the bushes, and he went to check. And what he found astonished him.

There were three babies in there. Three baby boys left on the grass. Their given names were neatly imprinted on little shirts they wore.

Three babies were left in bushes on the coldest day in December, probably by someone or multiple someones that didn't want a responsibility which came with raising children.

Without thinking, Davos transported the babies to his car and laid them on the seat. Then he turned on the heating so that they'd be kept warm until he returned.

Then, after making sure the doors and windows were closed, Davos locked the doors of the car and headed towards the courtroom.

-x-

When he came out, he held two-year-old Shireen in his arms.

He went to the car, unlocked the doors and sat on the driver's seat. He placed Shireen onto the seat next to his and secured her with the seat-belt.

Now, he had four new children he didn't know what to do with.

He didn't even know how to raise children properly.

Fortunately for him, there was the internet.

Once he got home, he began extensive research regarding how to care for children.

There were multiple sources he found, but each of them said the same thing, more or less.

These children deserved better than the cards they've been dealt, and Davos would make sure that they'd have the best life possible.

With newfound resolve, Davos got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an excuse to give them love. All of the love. I'd say I'm sorry, but I am not. For as an invisible man said, 'love is what they deserve'.


	2. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching your children grow up is an experience of its own.

His kids were fascinating in more ways than one, Davos had to admit that much.

Currently, they were playing in a pool. Gendry and Shireen had teamed up against Robb and Jon, and they were winning.

Davos had to smile at that. His kids could be a handful, but they were his, and so he loved them all the same.

Still, he was worried that they might hurt one another, and that thought unnerved him.

"Be careful." he instructed

They all nodded, before returning to their game. Water splashed everywhere as they deliberately targeted one another with it.

Davos smiled at them and went inside to make himself a drink. Today was a hot day, and he came up with the idea of giving his children a treat. 

It was a perfect time to eat ice-cream, after all, and there was a vendor nearby.

He guzzled his lemonade eagerly, enjoying the sensation of cool liquid going down his throat. 

Then he set about making lunch. Today it was his children's favorite: lightly roasted legs of lamb and cabbage salad. A perfect combination for a hot day such as this one.

There was another thing that worried him. His kids were growing up. Shireen was starting her first day of school in three months, while Robb, Jon and Gendry were starting their third year in school at the same time.

And with school came friends. Gendry had befriended a spunky girl named Arya, who had the thirst for adventure and was a bit of a rebel. Jon developed a fast friendship with Daenerys, who was the sole successor of Targaryen Corp after the death of her brothers. Right now, the company was being overseen by her brother's partner, Jon Connington, until she came of age. Rumors had it that Jon Connington had romantic feelings for her brother, though it was debatable whether said feelings were requited.

And then there was Robb, whose choice of a friend disturbed Davos the most. His closest friend was Theon Greyjoy, whose dad didn't approve of his friendship with Robb. Davos didn't approve of that friendship either. In his mind, Theon was a conniving piece of trash who was corrupting his son.

-x-

"Ice-cream!" the children chanted

Davos reared the engine and they filled the seats rather quickly. Robb, being the eldest, sat in the front seat, while Jon, Gendry and Shireen took the backseat.

"Robb." Davos addressed him "I think you should end your friendship with Theon Greyjoy."

"Why?" Robb asked

"He is corrupting you." Davos explained "I fear he'd influence you to do something you'd regret."

"Relax, father." Robb assured him "I can tell right from wrong."

Davos was silent. Robb spoke true, but that was what worried Davos. Robb's definition of 'right and wrong' differed from the rest of the world's definition, and Davos feared Theon might take advantage of the difference to manipulate Robb for his own ends.

Once they arrived at their destination, Davos opened the doors and his kids filed out. 

They approached the vendor and studied various flavors available before making their choices with minimal fuss.

They seated themselves around a small table in the corner and waited for their orders to arrive.


	3. Game of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon introduces everyone to the 'Game of Thrones'.

"Let's have a contest." Robb proposed eagerly "Let's see who can hold their head underwater the longest."

Jon and Gendry were eager to participate as well, but Shireen opted out.

"I prefer reading my book." she said by way of explanation

Shireen was an avid book reader, something which Davos encouraged, knowing that her passion for books would benefit her once she started going to school.

As time passed, the boys got tired of their game, and they joined Davos and Shireen on the shore. Their bodies were still dripping wet, which prompted Shireen to move her book away from them to avoid it getting damaged by water. 

As the day went by, they ate lunch on the beach, swam for a while, and even took short naps.

Finally, once the sun began to set, they headed back to their hotel. They were rich enough to afford a hotel with Wi-Fi, which was their entertainment in the evenings. Even Shireen, who liked reading books, was satisfied with the idea of listening to music in the background, a service that Jon, Robb and Gendry were all too happy to provide. They also arranged to have their dinner brought to them by the hotel staff for this reason as well.

"Found anything interesting?" Robb asked, sitting down beside Jon

"I found a couple of quizzes and fan stories to read." Jon told him honestly "But the website that interests me the most is the Wall. It's a virtual MMORPG site where people from all corners of the world band together to defeat Eldritch beings known as 'White Walkers', but most of the time, their own squabbles get in the way. You could create your own personalized characters, and you could give them your real-life names if you wish. Then your characters could control armies and fight against other characters and the 'White Walkers' alike. There is also an 'alliance' option where your character and their army could ally with other characters and armies in order to defeat the common enemy.

"Then I vote we name our characters after ourselves and ally with one another." Robb suggested "Daenerys, Arya, and Theon too, if they are playing."

"Oh, Dany is playing." Jon grinned "She introduced me to this MMORPG in the first place. It's set in the fictional world of Westeros and we all get an option to be royalty or nobility. Dany chose to be the Queen of Meereen and Yunkai. They're the cities on the continent east of Westeros, which is called Essos. The MMORPG is called 'Game of Thrones'."

"How unoriginal." Shireen remarked snarkily, still absorbed in her book

"Says someone who won't even give it a try." Jon deadpanned

"Oh, I can give it a try." Shireen smirked slyly "But then you'd all lose."

"Is that a challenge?" Robb asked

"It could be." Shireen's smirk widened

"I never back down from the challenge." Robb said "Let's go, lil' sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this is not the end.


	4. Romantic Woes (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every dad's worst nightmare is seeing his kids falling in love for the first time.

His kids were fascinating in more ways than one, Davos had to admit that much.

Currently, they were playing monopoly with their friends.

Davos enjoyed watching them play, especially because of their dynamic.

The only ones not playing were Jon and Daenerys, who were upstairs, probably surfing the internet, again.

Overall, it was a peaceful atmosphere.

Their peace, such as it was, was broken by the sound of the bell ringing.

"I'll see who it is." Davos was on his feet in an instant

He made his way over to the gate and came face-to-face with Bran Stark, Shireen's best friend from school, and - unbeknownst to them - Jon's half-sibling and Robb's full-sibling, as was Arya.

After Shireen introduced Bran to him five months ago, Davos did some investigating and he found out that Catelyn Stark, the wife of Ned Stark - an important CEO - got rid of Jon because she figured out that he was her husband's child from a previous marriage. She got rid of Robb - her eldest - because she wanted Bran, who was her favorite child, to inherit the company after his father's death.

If there was one thing Davos hated, it was parents who gave their children up, and it made his blood boil. In his mind, children were supposed to be cherished and loved, not tossed aside like garbage.

Their neighbor, Walder Frey, was on top of Davos' black-list for this very reason. He was creepy and he had many children, and he was very eager to get rid of them. Lately, he set his sights on Robb, Jon, and Shireen, deeming them old enough to be suitable for marriage. Robb and Jon were sixteen and seventeen years old and Shireen was fourteen years old. Davos held no illusions about Walder Frey's interest in them. The old goat must have done research of his own and found out all three of them were biological children of important CEOs. Hence the reason for his sudden interest in them.

Either way, Davos was determined to prevent him from sinking his claws into his children.

Bran, on the other hand, was a nice and polite young man, and so Davos subtly encouraged him to start dating Shireen. He was subtle enough not to set off Walder Frey, and yet he was forward enough for Bran to know that Davos supported their match.

-x-

"I'd like to introduce you to my daughter." Walder Frey grinned at Robb, pushing said daughter forward "Her name is Roslin."

Roslin was a pretty a little thing and Robb wasn't repulsed by her like he was with the last twenty. Alarm bells started ringing in Davos' head.

"I think it's too early for you to be thinking about this, Robb." Davos interjected hastily "Especially when Freys are involved. They are a conniving bunch that will do anything in order to climb up on the social ladder. Don't trust them."

"I think I am old enough to decide on my own, father." he said "And I like Roslin."

Davos' felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He knew that Robb was about to make a huge mistake, though he didn't know how he knew this.

"Catelyn Stark already agreed to this arrangement with me." Walder Frey announced

"So this is yet another scheme of hers?" Davos grabbed the lifeline provided to him with both hands "She wants Robb to marry your daughter so that he'd never stand in Bran's way again. and would fall into obscurity instead?"

"She wanted the best for her eldest son." Walder Frey grinned like a shark

"The same son that she discarded like garbage sixteen years ago? The same one that I've adopted and who lived a good life under my care?" Davos demanded "Did you have a good life under my care, Robb?"

"Yes, dad." Robb confirmed "If this upsets you so much, I will break off on this."

"Please do." Davos sighed in relief

Walder Frey stormed off in the huff after Robb made it clear that he wouldn't go through with this arrangement if it upset his father. This worried Davos as well, albeit for a different reason.

When Walder Frey held a grudge, he held it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the 'plot' really starts, though it's a 'plot' in loose sense of the word.


	5. Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Dany, Shireen and Robb play against each other. The trouble arises when they encounter a particular character.....

Robb moved towards a structure known as the Twins, with his namesake controlling the character's every move. The drawbridge was lowered and an old man stepped forward.

The old man bore a startling resemblance to Walder Frey, despite being a character in the game.

"Yeah." the character's words appeared on the screen "It's me. Like you, I gave my character my own name, and my children did so as well. We're all playing, you see. But we have one advantage you do not."

"Which advantage?" Robb - the player - typed in

"Simple." was the response, and Robb's screen began to flash in multiple colors "I can take over your character, Robb Stark, and kill him. A little gift from this game's creator themselves. That's for not marrying my daughter, sucker."

And sure enough, once the screen stabilized, Robb's character - who shared his name - was dead. Impaled by multiple crossbows and a dagger.

"This is a gift from my children, and from someone else who secretly hates you." the letters appeared on screen, giving Robb a sense of foreboding

-x-

In a certain house in a certain neighborhood, a certain man chuckled.

It was his idea to use Walder Frey, the gullible idiot he was, in order to get his revenge.

He fanned the flames of Walder's ire at being slighted and exacerbated the strength of his grudge. He even gave him the means to strike back at the person who slighted him: Robb Stark.

And it worked. It worked like a charm.

The Starks would pay. They would pay for killing his children all those years ago.

Yes, Ned and Catelyn Stark would pay. They would lose their own children, just as he had thanks to their actions.

Balon Greyjoy chuckled once again before exiting the game. He turned to face Roose Bolton, who was seated on his couch.

"What's dead may never die, but rises again, harder and stronger." he quoted "If only it were true for Rodrik and Maron. Ned Stark took them from me. He and his fat friend Robert ran them over with a car in a drunken stupor. I haven't been the same since."

"You still have Theon." Roose Bolton pointed out casually 

"He is weak." Balon spat "Anyway, thank you for coming up with the idea of using Walder Frey as our pawn and scapegoat."

"He is easy to manipulate." Roose Bolton spoke with a small smirk

"As a gesture of thanks, Theon shall be betrothed to Ramsay, just like you've always wanted." Balon announced

"Thank you." Roose Bolton finished his wine and picked up his jacket

Then he headed towards the exit, and Balon accompanied him to the door, as any decent host would.

Roose hid a smirk. Unbeknownst to either Balon Greyjoy or Walder Frey, there was another man who truly pulled the strings. Balon Greyjoy was a pawn, just like Walder Frey.

It was Roose Bolton and the mysterious third party who were truly in control. And once they succeeded, Bolton Corp and the mystery man's company would take over the Stark Corp.


End file.
